To Save Your Family
by E007
Summary: Bella's eldest brother has just died, little does she realise, his death was a warning. After moving to forks will Edward help Bella realise her danger. All human. BxE some new pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

What if you knew you were dieing?

Not just 'old age' dieing, Not even 'disease' dieing.

What if it was murder?

Would you cry? Give up? Turn of the lights and pretend you don't exist?

I was 16 when It began. My brother, Jason and I were celebrating his 21st by graphiting in a deserted alley way. We were close, had each others backs. Our parents were divorced, didn't see dad much, mum took care of us. I remember when I was real little, Mum and dad were still together. We lived in Forks. She was so happy, the best mum in the world. I was only two when mum came home, packed our bags, took me and Jason and left Charlie. 6 months later she gave birth to twins, Nathaniel and Isabella. Jason says, she came home from her ultrasound and that she was different, anxious. Jason says she kept mumbling to herself _it's ok, he wont hurt them_ but then she looked at Jason and it was like the light just went off and she mumbled _It's started._ My mum loves us, but sometimes when she sees the four of us, she looks at me and Jason and smiles, then she turns to the twins with a look of disgust and grabs a bottle of vodka.

Anyway, I was 16. Jason finished off the red paint and asked me to go to the stash to get another one. When I came back, he was getting the shit bashed out of him, the man that was beating him, was covered head to foot in black. Then he pulled out a knife. Jason and I locked eye contact, he didn't look scared….. He yelled at me to run but I couldn't. The man sliced shallow cuts into Jason's face, arms and legs. He didn't even care that I was there, watching. I ran to Jason knelt on my knees next to his bleeding body. He smiled at me and he said, 'I will love you forever, please, for me, don't look.' I closed my eyes and heard the rip as the man plunged the knife into my brothers torso.

I love you Jason………..forever.

I still had my eyes shut, I was still kneeling in front of what remained of my brother when I felt the killer slip something over my neck. Sometime later I heard the sirens.

After the funeral, I was sitting on Jason's bed, remembering. Nate and Bella were… somewhere. Then Mom came in, she looked at me with tear filled eyes and she told me something that changed my life forever.

"I am sorry" She said, like it was her fault

"Mum it's not your fault, it's a sick world out there."

"I could have stopped it, I should have killed the twins when I had the chance." What?! I mean I knew she held some kind of grudge against them, I just assumed she blamed them for the divorce.

"What are you talking about Mum?" I said angrily, what kind of mother says that about their own children?!

"I knew they would come for you". What? She has obviously been drinking! "They marked you" then she looked me in the eyes and then looked at the necklace the killer had ever so kindly transferred from my brothers corpse to me.

And then it all came rushing back to me, the news reports, the "ghost story" my cousin had told me. It was true. They see twins as sign of the devil….

That, right then, was the moment I realized I was next. But Jason and I are just warnings. Once I am gone, the torture will truly begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV (present time)**

Ever since Jason's funeral Maya, my sister, has been acting weird. Not just grieving weird but like she's plotting. She jumps at shadows and never goes out at night. It has been a year since Jason's death. Maya is 17 and Nate and I are 16. I watched her as she stared of into the distance, mindlessly cooking dinner. Then she stopped and her eyes flicked to me.

"Bella?" She said in a quiet and slightly mischievous little voice

"Yes…" I replied hesitantly

"I need you and Nate to leave and come with me" This threw me off guard a little but Maya was my sister and I trust her with my life. I knew she wouldn't do anything drastic unless it was important. And with that I went to tell Nate and pack.

We had just finished loading the car when Maya announced it was time to hit the road.

"What about mom?" Nate asked not really caring but still a little curious as to why we were leaving while she was at work.

"We are leaving her behind" Maya said with no emotion in her voice

"Where are we going?" I asked while clicking in my seatbelt. Maya ignored this, stared straight ahead and started the car. Then I realized the only place there was to go.

"NO!" I yelled wide eyed "I am not going back there, you don't know what its like!"

"Bella, I am sorry, it's the only place we can go and it won't be as bad, Nate and I will be there this time". Yes, maybe it wont be as bad with my family there with me. but I still knew Forks was filled with all those little bitches that made my year in Forks hell.

"Don't leave my side." I said as I remembered those days when I was sent to live with Charlie while Nate went to military school and Jason and Maya were in juvy.

**EPOV**

Another day sitting at the "kool people table" listening to Jessica gossip like its sooo kool to know everything about anything! It makes me sick to my stomach listening to her tell everyone how _Sarah got dumped_ or how _Lisa is supposedly pregnant!_ ofcorse most of the things she says is complete bull.

"Omg! Did you guys hear…, guess who's being stupid enough to show her ugly little face back in Forks…..Bella Swan!" she said the name like it was the plague.

"who?" Alice, my sister asked.

"oh right, you guys don't know her" no we didn't, my family and I only moved here two years ago but were immediately declared kool enough to listen to this shit!

"Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, came to like our school for a year when we were like 9! She was a total loser and like totally didn't belong! But we made sure she knew that and she like left at the end of the year!" Lauren filled us in like it was some massive news.

"I can not believe she's stupid enough to show her face here again!" Jessica said sounding generally repulsed.

"Well I guess we'll have to make sure she knows she still isn't welcome." Rose, my other sister said with a mischievous smile, Poor girl, blonds can be so damn cruel. How my sisters got sucked into this high school drama crap amazes me, Emmett and I locked eye contact and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Ofcorse our other brother Jasper was sucked in to, he'd do anything for Alice.

Don't be repulsed, Jasper and Alice aren't into some weird, disgusting inbreeding crap, We are all adopted into the Cullen family by Carlisle and Esme. Jasper, 17 and Alice, 16 have been together for about a year. Emmett, 17 and Rose, 16 also dated for a while but Emmett couldn't deal with all her self centeredness. Can't say I blame him.

**BPOV**

"Ok, so here's the plan…" Maya started as she pulled into the empty driveway of the Swan household. Oh god I really don't want to be here! "Our Dad, Charlie, is a cop and I don't know how much he's going to like the idea of us living with him. So I say we use the 'our bro just died' and the 'we want to start over and be good' card.

"What, he doesn't't know where coming?!" I asked completely shocked

"Well… He knows _your_ coming…" Maya said with a smile.

"What? Why wouldn't Charlie want his children living with him?" Nate asked

"Well Nate I'm not exactly certain but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with our criminal records" Maya replied sarcastically.

"Right….." Nate replied, thinking back to the 6 months he spent in juvi after he stole a car, two years ago.

"Ok…. Nate change your shirt" Maya said gesturing to Nate's _Get something between your legs t-shirt_. Nate quickly threw on a plain blue shirt. While Maya turned to me and asked if she could borrow one of my shirts, considering hers were all black. I threw her a yellow one, with a large smirk on my face.

"Get that smirk of your face or I'll smack it off." I quickly rearranged my features, knowing she wasn't joking.

"Brings up old memories…." Nate smirked as Charlie's Police cruised pulled up and Maya quickly told us to cover up our tattoos.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or any of Twilights charictors.**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

As I pulled into the driveway after another long day at work I saw an old, black Chevy in my spot. As I got out so did 2 girls and a boy, my children. A smile spread over my face as I saw my eldest daughter Maybelle and my twin children who I barely ever see, Nathaniel and Isabella.

"Dad" Bella said coming towards me, oh how much she has grown. It broke my heart when she left me only after a year. "You remember Maya and Nate?" she said gesturing. Oh they have nick names….

"Ovcorse, I could never forget my own flesh and blood" I didn't know Nathaniel very well, We spoke on the phone every few weeks. And Maybelle, she spent 6 months with me when she was 6 but I doubt she remembers it.

**BPOV**

Charlie led us into the house, it was small and exactly how I remembered it, I guess still no other women in his life. He really needs to get over Mum.

"So tell me, will you all be staying with me? Not that I don't want you here, I've missed you all very much and I was only expecting Bells-"

"Dad! Relax" and we started to tell him the story of how we _needed_ a new start after Jason and how we _want to start over_. He seemed to buy it and I began to wonder if that really was why Maya had dragged us here.

"Ok, I understand after everything that has happened" he said looking uncomphtably at Maya, remembering how close she and Jason were no doubt. "but here's the thing, I am a cop, and I know….I… I know….You know" he seemed to be struggling for words.

"About our criminal past" Nate said with a little to much pride in his voice

"Yes, well, that will have to stop. And nobody should know. OK?"

"Yes, like we said before, We all just want a second chance" Maya replied with sincerity, she was quite the actor, its how she usually how she talks her way out of trouble. "Isn't that right Nate" she added, nudging Nate out of his own little bubble.

"Yea, we want to change, no more fights." Idiot!

"What are you talking about, you stole a car." Charlie said with wide eyes like he was willing it to be true.

"Yea, that's what I mean…… Just testing" I was going to kill Nate when we were alone.

"Why don't you explore the house and ill call the school and register you."

"Oh, well actually, I already did" Maya said sheepishly, There is going to be a lot of killing tonight!

Charlie led us upstairs apologizing on how me and Maya would be sharing a room. With a smirk Nate went to go explore his room. Maya and I walked into our room but abruptly stopped when we saw the cot surrounded by baby blankets and toys. The wall was pink with _Maybelle_ painted in blue on it.

"Oh… yea, sorry. I ah hadn't quite gotten to….cleaning this out yet" Charlie replied as he noticed our gapping. When I stayed here, I slept in Nate's room and didn't venture much.

"I'll um, go get some new…stuff for you. There is an extra double bed in Nate's room. You will have to share until I can get another…" He said this last bit embarrassed and looked at the floor.

"It's ok cha-Dad. We don't mind. I really should have told you Maya and Nate were coming. And Maya is great with a paintbrush!" I said trying to ease his guilt.

"Oh, well, how about I give you some money and you can go get some supplies. Nate and I will get your bed set up." He said this all with a large smile on his face and it made me happy, knowing he was happy.

**EPOV**

Emmett, Rose and I were driving home from school, Rose had here notebook out and was jotting down notes.

"How does this sound….. Prank no. 1..We glue her chair to the ground so she can't sit down. Suttle but I think it will send the message."

"Rose why are you such a bitch?" I wondered "You don't even know her"

"Edward our friends don't like her, so we don't like her. Got it? So Emmett what do you think?" She asked leaning towards him so he had a clear view down her top

"I think Carlisle wanted us to get him some paint and canvases on the way home" Emmett said oblivious to her flintiness. Lets just say their break-up wasn't exactly unanimous. I don't understand how Rose is so oblivious to the fact that Emmett doesn't like her. The only way it could be more obvious is if he yelled it at her. Actually I'm pretty sure he did once but he was drunk and Rose just ignored it.

When I pulled into the parking lot I turned to Rose and said "Stay here, it will be a lot longer if you don't" I managed to get out of the car before Rose could slap me.

"Dood, wait up! There is no way I am staying in that car _alone _with Rosalie!"

"Why don't you just yell _I'm not interested _at her. That way she cant blame it on you being drunk."

"I wasn't even drunk at that party and she still doesn't get it!" We walked to the isle to get the paint when I stoped dead in my tracks. Emmett did to.

"Damn, they are HOT!" Emmett whispered gesturing to the two brunettes an isle away. They were both short but one was a little taller then the other. They must be sisters. I thought the shorter one was much more beautiful then the other, She was wearing a blue t-shirt with skinny legs. They were tight and did wonders with her curves but she didn't look like a slut, she looked….innocent. The other wore a yellow shirt that didn't look her style but still looked good. She wore black skinny's and black connies.

"dibs" Emmett, such the romantic

"Which one?" I asked ready to throw a punch

"The taller one, in yellow" relief flooded through me, What? What am I saying I haven't even talked to her. She turned around and blushed a deep red, Oh, yea, Emmett and I were still gawking. I quickly recovered and noticed Emmett was already walking towards them.

"Hey, I'm Emmett and this is my bro Edward. I haven't seen you around before." The taller one turned around and spoke while the other was still looking at her feet.

"Hi, I'm Maya. This is my sister Bella. We just moved here." So Bella was back but not alone, Jessica and her posy are in for a shock.

Bella looked up, "Hey." she said in a quiet voice, she was shy.

"So are you going to be going to Forks high school?" I asked looking at Bella, wanting to here her voice again.

"Yea, we'll probably start tomorrow." Damn, Bella really is shy

"Is, um, is Jessica still there" Bella asked quietly

"Yeah. Sorry but she's still a bitch. She's probably going to do some pranks…." I will do anything to protect her from them though.

"Can you do me a favour?" I would jump off a cliff for her. "Anything." She smiled at this and blushed a little.

"Don't tell them I'm not alone." she said mischievously.

"Sure." I said with a wicked smile. Tomorrow will be fun.

We parted ways just incase Rose got bored and decided to come check on us.

"What the hell are you to smiling at!?" Rose said, obviously annoyed at how long we took.

"Funny joke" Emmett answered, probably thinking about Maya making out with him.

**BPOV**

On our way back to Charlie's I couldn't help but think about Edward. He was the most beautiful person I have ever met. He had sexy bronze, messy hair that I just wanted to touch. Beautiful, forest green eyes that I literally got lost in. His brother didn't look anything like Edward, he had hudge muscles and a big, goofy grin. He was a lot like Nate…. I'm pretty sure Maya liked him.

"What was with you back there?" Maya asked probably thinking about my incapability to speak.

"You know I have trouble trusting people, after, you know"

"Bells, these people aren't like the ones back home. You don't have to worry about getting things stolen or being raped." I cringed at this last word, the memories flooding back. "I can gauranty, Nate and I will be the only ones with criminal records."

"Your right, I know. I think Emmett likes you."

"Doubt it, he looks like the type of guy who dates blond bimbos. Besides Jason would never let…." Maya stoped suddenly, realising what she was saying. "But that Edward, I know he likes you." Having had this slip up happen before, I knew it was best to ignore it.

"Please, nobody likes me! Besides he's probably dating Lauren!" God I hope that bitch has stoped using _like_ in every sentence.

When we walked into the house we were met with a glaring Nate.

"You stole my bed." At this Maya and I cracked up laughing soon joined in by Nate.


End file.
